Episode 9 (6th January 1961)
Plot Harry packs Lucille’s things for her to return to the orphanage after the Christmas break. She begs to be allowed back at Easter and for him to wear his inspector’s uniform when he takes her back so that she can show off to her friends. Frank tells Ken that he doesn’t want "Ban the Bomb" circulars being sent to his house. He finds a poster for the demo in the front room and throws it on the fire. He also bans Ken from going on the march, under threat of being thrown out of his home. At Miami Modes, Elsie's workmate Dot points out to her that she’s being watched by a woman. Elsie talks to her and finds out that she’s Norah Dawson - Arnold’s intended. She tells her to leave and refuses to talk to her. Ena sees Arnold knocking at No.11 and volunteers to take a message for her. Harry helps Florrie deal with two troublemaking Teddy Boys in the shop. After work, Norah turns up at No.11. She admits that Arnold brought her along and asks again for a divorce. Elsie refuses, not allowing Arnold to get off scot-free. She annoys Norah when she suggests that he’s only with her for her money. Norah accuses her of being common and is thrown out. Martha and Ena snub each other in the snug. Harry invites Concepta out to the bus depot dance. Ron Bailey has to investigate May's health record for the insurance before a pay-out is made. Ida frets over Ken going on the torchlight march against Frank’s orders. As it comes down the street, Ken and Susan go to join it. Ida accuses Ken of being more interested in fighting his father than fighting a cause and watches with concern as they set off. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast *Ron Bailey - Ray Mort *Susan - Patricia Shakesby *Arnold Tanner - Frank Crawshaw *Norah Dawson - Avril Angers *Customer - Nan Hargeaves-Jones *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis (Credited as "Dorothy Lane") *Teddy Boys - Bryan Hulme and Dean Stuaat Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Lucille's bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Corner Shop *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon Notes *First appearance of Dot Greenhalgh (although the character is credited in this episode as "Dorothy Lane"). *To help viewers remember which characters live in which houses, the end credits of this episode are shown against a backdrop of an image of the Street (in reality, a composite elongated photograph, the majority of which is Archie Street in Salford), which pans from the Corner Shop to the Glad Tidings Mission Hall, with the credits of the particular actors displayed when their character's house is on screen. In an error, the Mission Hall is shown to be adjacent to the Rovers Return Inn, even though it had been established in Episode 1 that it was across the Street. *According to H.V. Kershaw's 1981 autobiography The Street Where I Live, Episode 191 (10th October 1962) featured the first use of a swear word on the programme when Len Fairclough said "bloody" but immediately apologised to Miss Nugent however this episode contained the first true use of the word when Norah Dawson tells Elsie Tanner that she's "bloody common". *''TV Times: No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 3 (16th December 1960) and Episode 25 (6th March 1961). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,359,000 homes (chart placing unknown - this was the first episode to be watched in more than 4,000,000 homes). *This episode was included on the Granada video ''Coronation Street - The Early Days released on 7th May 2001 however it was an edited version and omitted the scene between Florrie Lindley and the Teddy Boys. Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "Ooh, that Elsie Tanner, she were just the same durin' the war. Skirts up 'ere an' ' 'ave you got any gum, chum?' ". --- Ena Sharples and Martha Longhurst (both speak at the same time at the bar of the Snug): "Two halves o' mild, please." Annie Walker: "I've only got one pair of hands. Who was here first?" Ena Sharples: "I was." Martha Longhurst: "Forgive her her trespasses..." Ena Sharples: "'Take not the name of the Lord thy God in vain' - two halves o' mild and a packet of crisps." Episode 009 Category:Live episodes Episode 0009